


star speckles

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Analoceit - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan regresses and dreams of the stars.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: sanders sides agere [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618099
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	star speckles

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "Little Logan normally age regressing to like 3/5 but then suddenly he regresses much younger and all his cgs have to figure out how to take care of a brand new baby Logan? (Any ship you want but I was thinking DLAMP or Analociet) - 🍉"

"Lo Lo?" Janus asks cautiously, entering Logan's bedroom. Logan looks up with an expression of mild contentment, thumb corked securely in his mouth, and star-dotted onesie glittering. Instead of his familiar bed, he's now cooped up in a white painted crib.

 _Well, this is new,_ Janus thinks, stepping to the side to let Virgil enter. They had both gotten the alarm- something Roman and Logan had concocted, to let his boyfriends know when he had regressed- but normally, Logan is in a quite sturdy toddler mindset. Pacifiers are for babies, he always informed them loftily, and he certainly didn't suck on his thumb or wear onesies. Not like this one, anyway (his unicorn onesie is a cherished part of movie nights).

Logan gurgles happily around his thumb and Janus realizes, with a tinge of alarm, that Logan has regressed much younger than he normally does. _This_ regressed Logan will certainly have no use for junior science experiments or heaps of play doh or legos. No, this Logan will likely face a future of baby cartoons, a mobile, and a baby bottle.

But first things first-

Janus conjures up a star-patterned pacifier and holds it up enticingly. Logan tracks it with his eyes, a beaming smile crossing his face.

"How about we trade?" Janus suggests. "You take your thumb out of your mouth, and I give you this delightful pacifier." Logan thinks about it for a moment, then uncorks his thumb, reaching for the pacifier. Laughing a little, Janus gives it to him.

"What next?" Virgil whispers harshly in his ear. Their other boyfriend looks on the edge of a panic attack, and Janus immediately begins tapping a familiar 4-7-8 rhythm on the exposed skin of VIrgil's wrist.

"It will be fine," Janus assures him, just loud enough for Logan to hear as well. Logan's gaze darts between the two of them, but he either doesn't pick up on Virgil's unease, or it isn't enough to jar him from his regression. Janus hopes it's the latter.

"Hey, Lo Lo," Janus says, capturing his attention. "Would you like to watch _The Magic School Bus_?" Logan nods eagerly.

"Please," he shyly requests around his pacifier. Janus snaps his fingers, conjuring two recliners, one for either side of Logan's crib, so he could be surrounded by Virgil and Janus. Then Janus turned on Logan's TV. It was the work of a moment to find _The Magic School Bus_ , on the episode where they visited space. Perfect for Logan. 

Logan scoots closer to the end of the crib, straining to see it. Virgil frowns.

"Hey, since we're here, do you think we can get rid of the crib?" Virgil questions. "I mean- he won't fall with us both here." 

"I see no reason why we can't get rid of it," Janus murmurs. "Watch him, would you?" He snaps his fingers again, carefully concentrating on Logan's normal expanse of sober blue sheets and star-spangled comforter.

Logan looks down at his changed circumstances in confusion, then his face brightens when he realizes that both Janus and Virgil can now join him on the bed and watch the show with him.

"There you go, little astronaut," Virgil says warmly, tousling Logan's hair. Janus conjures up a baby bottle filled with apple juice, Logan's favorite, and Logan happily exchanges his new pacifier for the bottle.

"Thank you," Logan says, a little indistinctly. Janus and Virgil exchange a delighted look.

"No problem, Lo," Janus says, his arm sliding around Logan's shoulders and supporting him. "Enjoy the show."

Logan beams.


End file.
